


#1 Starbucks

by AmericanDreamer



Series: 14 Days of Quaranklaine [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Barista Blaine Anderson, M/M, Starbucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:07:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23531314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmericanDreamer/pseuds/AmericanDreamer
Summary: Blaine didn't know what hit him when that day.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Series: 14 Days of Quaranklaine [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1693399
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	#1 Starbucks

Working at Starbucks wasn't exactly his dream. But it was the only place willing to hire him. And since his parents refused to support him financially after he told them he was going to study musical theater at Tisch, well.

This location was thankfully small. He could work a lot of hours and he wouldn’t have a big team around him. 

That was good. Because he sucked. Big time. He was lucky they saw him as passionate and driven and didn’t judge him for the mistakes he made the first day. They figured he just needed to learn and get used to it.

Boy, were they wrong.

No, Blaine really, really sucked at being a barista. Not that he got orders that wrong. It was more that he was a klutz. 

He tried so hard, he did. But the amount of items he dropped in the first week since he started… His colleague Santana thought it was hilarious. She already realized this wasn't him being nervous or new. But for some reason she liked having him around, so whenever one of the managers said something, she told them she was teaching him. And that he was getting better. She didn't even tell them everything anymore. 

He wasn't sure her seeing him as a friend was a good thing. But he was grateful for it nonetheless. 

So yeah, he sucked at this job. He thought there was some improvement though. 

Until HE came in. 

It was 2 hours into his shift. He hadn't broken a single mug and didnt even drop the milk. He hadn't hurt himself or others. He was just finishing up an order for hot chocolate. The door chimed and he made the mistake of looking up. 

All of a sudden he wasn't at Starbucks anymore. All he saw was the gorgeous creature with coiffed hair, clearly [fashion design] clothes. Tight pants. Defined muscles. 

Jesus. It was very hot all of a sudden. 

Wait. He tore his eyes away and jumped as he realized he was pouring hot chocolate over his own hand. He dropped the mug and tried to rush for the sink to cool his hand, on the way there knocking into Santana who had just finished up a to-go latte, which ended up on the floor. 

Fuck! He hissed as the cold water hit his hand. 

Santana just rolled her eyes and redid both drinks, handing them over with free cookies as an apology. 

“And here I thought you were doing well today. Spoke too soon.” 

He cleared his throat, blushing big time. “Yeah, it just, I tripped.”

She chuckled. “Uhuh. You were drooling over that hot ass that walked in.”

He turned even more red, refusing to look at her as she cackled behind him.

“Is your hand cooled?”

“Yeah, I think so.” He took it out, drying off. 

“Good, cause you need to take his order. Bye!”

He gasped as she rushed to the back and he was left with the hottest guy he ever saw. Fuck.

He stood staring until a heavenly voice brought him down to earth. Shit. The god had an eyebrow raised. Bad first impression, Blaine.

“Sorry! Sorry.” He grinned, knowing he looked like an idiot. “I was… Never mind.” He headed for the man and fuck he was beautiful. The long eyelashes, eyes deep blue like the sea. God how corny did that sound.

“Umm. Not that corny, really.” The heavenly voice suddenly said.

Blaine wanted to die right there. Had he said all that out loud?

The man giggled. “Yes, yes you did.”

“Fuck. I am so sorry. That was so-”

“Flattering?”

“I-I was going to say inappropriate.” He cleared his throat. “How can I help you?”

The man's eyes twinkled with amusement. “I'll have a non-fat mocha latte, please.”

As if sex on legs needed anything non-fat. Jesus.

“Uh, thank you?”

His eyes widened. Damn it! He said it out loud again. He turned his back to the man quickly, wishing he could disappear. Why was this happening to him?

“One non-fat mocha latte coming right up!” He tried to smile politely, pretending all of the past mortifying minutes did not happen. 

“Kurt.”

He turned around. “W-what?” Oh god, was he asking him out?

“My name is Kurt. For on the cup?”

Blaine looked down at the cup he grabbed. “Oh. Right. O-of course. Kurt. Like the Sound of Music.” 

Kurt laughed. “Yeah, it was my moms favorite movie.” 

“Really? Mine too.” He grinned. 

Kurt bit his lip. “So… Can I get my order?”

“Oh! Right. Sorry.” He turned back around to grab what he needed. He grabbed milk to put in the steamer and grabbed the right beans for the latte.

“Sex on legs, huh? Never been referred to as that. I like it.” Kurt smirked as he watched Blaine work. He leaned over the counter a bit. “Speaking of which, I'll bet that ass looks even better without the uniform.” 

Blaine jumped as he heard that, dropping the milk and in his haste in trying to catch it, stumbled over his own feet. He tried to grab the counter and instead latched on to a pipe and pulled it loose as he fell, spilling milk everywhere. 

Kurt chuckled. “Oh my god. Are you okay?”

Could this day get any worse?

He tried to stop the milk and tried to come up, hitting his head on the counter going up. 

“Oh for god's sake… What did you do now, hobbit?”

Blaine looked up, rubbing his head as Santana came over.

“I am so sorry, sir. He's new here.” 

Kurt shook his head. “No, it's completely my fault. I should probably not talk about wanting to see him naked when he's already distracted.”

Santana looked at him in surprise and laughed. “Oh I like you.” 

Blaine grumbled as he tried to clean up the mess, too embarrassed to show his face.

“Hey, hobbit, did you hear that? He wants to see you naked, despite you being a spaz!”

Blaine glared at her as she continued to laugh. 

“Don't look at me like that, munchkin. A totally hot guy wants you. Who knows, maybe getting laid will help you stop destroying Starbucks.” 

He kept glaring and she rolled her eyes, sighing dramatically. She knelt down to help him. “Help your boyfriend, I'll finish this.”

He went red, but slowly came back up. “Umm… I-”

Kurt smiled at him. “Are you okay?”

He seemed to mean it, so Blaine blushed and smiled. “Yeah. It- Im fine. I'll make you a new latte. O-on me.”

“Oh you don't have to do that. It was my fault. I practically tripped you up. You just make my order and I'm putting this in the tip jar.” He holds up a 10 dollar bill.

“No, you don't have to do that.” 

Santana jumped up and held her hand over the jar. “How about you spend that money on breakfast with him.” She motioned towards Blaine, who blushed again. 

“Santana!” He hissed. 

Kurt smiled. “I like that idea.”

Blaine looked up in shock. “You… what?” 

“And keep him away as long as you want. The longer he's not in here staring at you, the longer we can go without incidents. It'll save us so much money. In fact, here.” She took out a twenty from her own purse and held it out to Kurt. He took it right away and Blaine thought he was dreaming.

“But I-”

“Go. Have fun. I can manage here.” She smirked and winked at him. When he went to protest again she took off his apron herself and pushed him towards the back. “Grab your stuff and go.” 

He hesitated, afraid this would cost him his job. He couldn’t just leave. On a date apparently with a customer?

“Don't worry, little hobbit. I'll tell Albert you were so sick you had to go to bed. Ill just leave out the part where sex on legs joined you in bed.” 

Kurt giggled at that and Blaine bit his lip as he grabbed his things. 

“You're sure about this, San?”

“Trust me, I can manage by myself. Just go, let him fuck out all that nervous energy.”

“San…” He sighed as Kurt laughed. He looked at Kurt for any hesitation or that this was a joke. “But, what about your latte?”

“I have coffee at home.” Blaine blinked. 

“At- at home?”

“Well, yeah. I did say I was wondering what that ass looks like without that uniform. I tend to find out.” Blaine came from behind the counter, staring at him stupidly. 

Kurt grabbed his hand and pulled him along. “Bye Santana!”

“Bye, Hummel, have fun!”

“Oh I intend to.” He winked as Santana laughed and Blaine stared between them in confusion. Hummel?

He didn’t get a chance to ask as Kurt pulled him along and on the way started to whisper dirty things into his ear.

He didn't lose his job that day. He did gain a boyfriend. And somehow stopped breaking everything. Starbucks saved a lot of money. 

Well, except on the days where Kurt surprised him with his favorite skinny jeans and kept dropping things and bending over to pick them up. 

In all fairness, Kurt did split the bill for the new coffeemaker with him. And the hospital bills.

Plus, the apology sex was amazing. No one needed to know that Blaine wasn’t that clumsy anymore. His little secret.

**Author's Note:**

> So here is my first install of the 14 days Quaranklaine. I hope you guys like it :)
> 
> I don't know for sure if the next part will be up tomorrow. But doing my best to finish these.
> 
> Take care of yourself and lots of selfcare <3


End file.
